An electronic device typically includes a user interface that may be used to interact with the computing device. The user interface may include a display and/or input devices such as a keyboard, mice, and touch-sensitive surfaces for interacting with various aspects of the user interface. In some devices with a touch-sensitive surface as an input device, a first set of touch-based gestures (e.g., two or more of: tap, double tap, horizontal swipe, vertical swipe, pinch, depinch, two finger swipe) are recognized as proper inputs in a particular context (e.g., in a particular mode of a first application), and other, different sets of touch-based gestures are recognized as proper inputs in other contexts (e.g., different applications and/or different modes or contexts within the first application). As a result, the software and logic required for recognizing and responding to touch-based gestures can become complex, and can require revision each time an application is updated or a new application is added to the computing device. These and similar issues may arise in user interfaces that utilize input sources other than touch-based gestures.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a comprehensive framework or mechanism for recognizing touch-based gestures and events, as well as gestures and events from other input sources, that is easily adaptable to virtually all contexts or modes of all application programs on a computing device, and that requires little or no revision when an application is updated or a new application is added to the computing device.